Forum:Unit Strategies And Upgrading
'UNIT STRATEGY AND UPGRADING' Most basics about this page will be found in the Units or Basics categories. This page will be an extension on that, highlighting everything about how to use units and how to wisely spend your moonstones on Legendary Armor. 'KNIGHT' Okay, the first unit you get in the game and the main character in the plot. This character is actually very useful however very weak. It comes as the backbone of your army in the Gilded Sun Kingdom but is replaced by Dwarfys and Golems later on. Nevertheless, he is super useful and has MANY functions later on in the game. He is a well balanced unit that can take down castles, stall bosses, and heavily damage singular units. This page will show you how to use him. First off, throughout the Sun Kingdom, you should at least upgrade the knighty to tier 2 so that he looks like Lucas. Then, before you finish the normal diffuculty, you should have tier 3 knightys, or High Generals. They are cheap and can delay singular melee units well. However, they die to ranged enemies and the Reap's special demolishes tier 3 knightys. Still, they have great value as stallers and you can easily SPAWN their special, making them deadly at close range. Then, you should have tier 4 knights (solar knights) before you get to Magma Mountain on hard difficulty. They now can pound the enemy with their Solar Strike special and demolish castles within seconds. They have retained their value as the backbone of your army and they're a HUGE help on level 4-8, aka the Coco the Troll level. They still have crappy health but their defense and attack make them deadly to almost anything at close range. Their only match is their old enemy, the Reaps. However, they can still be taken down by Gargoyles and Spiders, because of their incapacitating special. Finally, on Legendary, it helps immensely to upgrade him to tier 5, the Holy Knight. At this level, he becomes invaluable on level 4-8 and the endless arena because he can heal himself. His attack and critical rate become unmatched by anything that cheap and his special can rain hell upon whatever it is he's attacking. His old enemy is kicked to one side by his special that heals practically as much as the Reap damages. His rage then can easily demolish a reap at close range. Plus he looks cooler..... The knight is valuable practically everywhere except Endless Defense in the earlier levels and the Cow defense modes. Use him as a shield or as a killer, a staller or an annihilator. Legendaria is your oyster..... 'ELFY' Now elfys seem to be useless the moment you get them because it does 7 damage while the Deadwalkers have something near 100 health. Not to mention the their high defense. However, the Elfy is still powerful and deals large amounts of damage if you're willing to invest moonstones and gems in his department. He is a cheap unit like the knighty but is ranged and excels at crushing units before you get the Wizard or the Unicorn. Because they're the first range unit you get, they can come as a great help. Also their cost is significantly less than that of the Unicorn and the Wizard yet their attack isn't that bad in comparison. Try to get level 3 elfys by the time you beat normal campaign. They will prove to be an enormous help since they can take out enemies at cheap costs. Plus level 5 elfys have the most range out of all units. They can come as a great help in the Endless Defense along with unicorns. A level 5 elfys special is primarily used for destroying a cluster of units at once.